New Comers
by forREVer. R.I.P LongLive Dom
Summary: Wonder what happens when two Gears come to Los Angeles and work at Hollywood Arts? What could happen? This is a multi chapter story. Paring: Carmine/Sam  Sarmine , Cat/Jade/Tori  Joriat
1. Chapter 1

New Comers

Hey everyone who is in fan fiction right now, I would like to let all of you know that this is my first fanfic and I would appreciate If you would be nice and give me your comments and reviews. To let all of you know that this is a crossover between Victorious and Gears of War. Yes, All of you heard and read correctly. Gears Of War. I know what all of you are saying 'how is it possible? Can it be done? How will it play out?' well don't worrying this is just my first so just keep reading feel free to say what you will and I well make the story better

P.S: I do not own Victorious or Gears of War. If I did than there would be more Joriat and Dom would still be alive

A/N: This story takes place 3 months after the ending of Gears 3. Everyone was still couping with the loss of Dominic Santiago, but time is slowly healing the wound. Marcus and friends were searching through an abandon COG facility when Baird stumble upon a device. Baird being the brains of the group turned on the device to see what it does but little did Baird know was that the device was a Cross Reality Generator that Adam Fenix made before the Hammer of Dawn. It is said that the device can alter reality to help mankind better itself, but was never tested. The machine started to shake violently an lights started to come on and off of the machine which caught the others gears's attention. While everyone was running for cover and blaming Baird the machine shot a ray of light that hit Carmine, Sam and Jack and they started to slowly vanish than in an instant they were gone. Hope you like the intro, its a little too long but oh well. This is a rated M story and there will be many things going on which I don't want to spoiler you the only thing I could tell is abuse and sexual abuse. The pairing in this story is Carmine/Sam, Marcus/Anya, Cat/Jade/Tori, slight Bade, and Cabbie.

Chapter 1

It was a typical morning day at Hollywood Arts high school. Tori, Andre, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Rex where all hanging out talking at there usually spot near the lockers when Tori spoke: "Hey guys did you hear about the news that there is a lighting storm heading this way?"

Andre, Beck and Robbie nodded, Jade just rolled her eyes which irritated Tori a bit, and Cat seemed a little scared of the up coming storm. Tori saw this and put her hand onto Cat's back and started rubbing her back. Which made Cat smile and a blush crept up here face. Jade saw this and felt like going over there push Vega to the ground and put her arm around Cat. Jade felt like she just wanted to tell Beck that she was not interested in him and tell him that she was in love with Cat, but she knew that if she told him Beck would throw a fit and God knows what he would do. Jade decided to look at her feet, lost in her thoughts until Andre spoke: " Yeah I heard that last night. Its kinda that there would be a thunderstorm in LA especially in the middle of summer."

Beck, Robbie and Tori nodded at the comment. "One time my brother was under a tree during a storm then the tree got on fire and it fell on my brother" They all look at Cat strangely has she finished one of her random stories. Jade looked up when Cat was telling her story and she just loved how Cat told her stories, even though it didn't makes sense. Tori also loved how Cat spoke. All joy, energetic high pitch, and full of life and she just wanted to be with Cat but she couldn't because Tori was with Andre and Robbie was with Cat and she does not know how they will react, especially Robbie. Cat on the other hand loved when Tori was rubbing her back to contort her. She also noticed that Jade was blushing and looked straight down to her feet and Cat thought that it was to hide her embarrassment. She loved both Jade and Tori ever since Jade and Cat knew each other and when Tori first came to Hollywood Arts. She tried to hide her temptation by dating Robbie because Cat's parents are extremely anti-gay people and want all gays to go to HELL. Even if Cat wanted to be with Jade and Tori she cant because Robbie was way too protective and he wanted Cat all to himself. She just hoped that there was a way to break off with Robbie and still be friends with him and just be with Jade and Tori but she knew that everybody else would not like, especially her parents, Beck, Andre and Robbie.

"Was he alright?" Robbie ask as he sat between Cat and Tori which he slightly shoving or pushing Tori away from her. Tori notice and glared at Robbie at what he just did but he didn't seem to mind on what he did. Jade also saw this and started glaring at Robbie, WAIT! Since when did Jade actually cared what just happen then she started to fell something in her gut. At first she thought that the coffee was bad after she drank it, but the feeling was more than an upset stomach; she felt that she need to also protect Tori as well. Did Jade actually like Tori the same way she felt towards Cat? Cat saw the way how Robbie push his way between her and Tori and she just couldn't push him back because she was afraid that something would happen.

"Oh yeah he is fine well not really he has a nasty scar on his arm and several burn spots on his body." Cat said mustering all she could to not sound sad but Tori and Jade caught this and they knew that she was on what Robbie just did not about her brother getting hurt.

"Oh uh hope he's alright" Andre said to break the silence because he could sense the the tension and the awkwardness building and he also saw the way Robbie basically push Tori to the said and it made him quite angry at his actions. He turns to face Beck and he sees that Beck is smirking at what happened. This starts to get Andre mad at him and Beck but hold his growing anger down and his facial expression normal the best he could.

The bell rang with its unusual rhythm and the gang had a few minutes to get to their first class. "Alright you guys we'll see you later" Beck said as he kissed Jade and she force herself to kiss him back and left then Jade told Cat and Tori that she will see them later at lunch.

Robbie then told them that he has to hurry to his class and before Cat could say goodbye to Andre and Tori, Robbie grabbed her wrist and practically drag her to their class, which left Andre and Tori in the hallway and the near empty hallway. Before Tori could leave, Andre touch her shoulder and she immediately turned around with a bit of fear in her eyes. She expected Andre to do the same thing to what Beck did to Jade and Robbie to Cat but to her shock he didn't, instead he had worry and concern in his eyes.

"We need to talk Tori", was all Andre said. This caught Tori off guard and fear was coming up inside of hear fearing that he might do something that will harm her.

He grabbed her wrist and to Tori's surprise he didn't use any hard grip and he drag her into the janitors closet and checked to make sure there is no one there sleeping. Tori was against the wall and Andre close the door and facing Tori: fear was coming up inside of her because so many things was going through her mind all at once and some were disturbing while others were abusive.

Andre cleared is throat and started the conversation: "I know whats going on Tori between you and Cat". Andre said in a normal tone that showed no anger at all which caught Tori by surprise. But she was still scared on how he knew and if he would tell. She straighten herself but still had that worried look on her face and looked down and spoke to Andre in a tone as if she was about to cry. "How did you found out?" She said in a tone that was close to crying and showed fear.

Andre took in a deep breath and answer Tori's question. " I saw how the you looked at Cat and the way you talk to her and you have been spending a lot of time with her, and if you like Cat that way than who am I to judge ." He finish as if this does not bother in at all. Tori was shock and a bit relieve that Andre was actually cool with it this that going on between Tori and Cat. Tori took a deep breath and spoke to Andre: " Why are you cool with this Andre and shouldn't you be disgusted know that I like Cat that way? And she is a girl." Tori said in a piss off tone. The reason why was because she was treated differently at her old high school. There called her mean and horrible names and they always tease her and she was bullied by the other girls and she came close to making a random guy sleep with her in a last chance to change but at the last second she decided not to and she has to accepted who she was. Tori could still remember the memories of torment from her old high school and her way out was the Show Case that she did because her sister got a swollen tounge from eating shellfish. Then she remember meeting Cat for the first time and she felt those feeling coming back again and she doesn't know how to deal with them. Hell she still hasn't told her parents that she was a lesbian fearing that her family would reject her or something.

Andre decided to break the silence that was lingering around them. " The reason why I am cool with it Tor is because I don't see anything wrong with someone who is gay, in fact it makes them interesting because not many people are gay and those who are are usually afraid to show who that really are. I mean sure Cat is a girl but she is a spacial type of girl not like crazy or with mental issues that kind of way but as in a one-of-a-kind kind of girl that maybe comes by around once in a life time and you know if you like her then go for it Tori Im not stopping you Tor and I will support whatever you make and you can count on me with that." Andre finished with a smile and this made Tori relived but still a in shock. She thought that he would probably throw a fit or something but no, he was actually ok same sex relationship and knowing that he won't judge her or Cat and would support their relationship no matter what.

Tori gave Andre a tight hug. "Thank you so much Andre, I though you would be angry or something for me being gay and for loving Cat." Tori said, tears streaming down her face. Andre returned the gesture by giving her a light hug.

Andre left go of Tori and spoke, "Hey no problem Tori and don't worry your secret will be safe with me". He said with a smile on his face and made Tori feel a lot better knowing that Andre was a true best friend and she knew that he would trust her secret.

"Thank you so much Andre for doing this" She said as he started wiping the tears off her face. Andre just smiled and shrugged and replied. "Hey no problem Tori so how are you going to Cat on how you feel?" He said in a concerned tone. Tori thought it over and she knew that probably liked her too, but there is a problem. Robbie.

"I don't know, I me will she like me back and what about Robbie?" Tori said in a worried tone. She knew that Robbie liked Cat a lot and knew how obsessive and protective he can be. Andre thought over it and replied.

"Don't worry Tori, just tell Cat how you feel. You won't know until you try and for Robbie, during I'll talked to him, keeping him distracted while you hide in the bathroom. Cat will have to go to the bathroom, you can tell her there." He said, his plan was a good idea and Tori thought about it for a minute then nodded to his plan. He smiled and Tori gave him a hug.

"Thanks Andre for helping me" she said in a happy voice. Andre just smirked and hugged her back. Once they let go Tori checked her pear phone and gasped.

"Oh shit, Andre we are late for class." She said in a worried tone, Andre checked his phone and it was ten minutes after the bell rang. He pulled open the door and he and Tori got out of the janitor's closet into the empty all way.

"Well Andre I'll see you at lunch." Tori told him. "Sure thing Tori, see you at lunch," he said as they went there separate ways to their respective classes. Tori felt a little bit good knowing that Andre understands and has his full support. Little did Tori know or any of the gang was that something was going to happen soon.

_meanwhile in the Gears of War universe:_

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO BAIRD?" Marcus yell at Baird for he just did. Anya was trying to calm him down while Cole, Jace, and Dizzy was trying to hold him back from beating the living shit out of Baird. Anya and the others were also piss as hell for what Baird did but they knew how Marcus got when they lost Dom and he would make Baird pay for what happen with Sam and Carmine. Baird was backing up slowly rising his hands up in defense.

"Sorry you guys it was an accident I didn't know what the machine does." Baird said in his defense as he was still slowly moving back as Marcus was getting closer to him even though the others were trying to hold him back.

"Hey Baird what made you turn on the machine anyways?" Cole said has he Jace and Dizzy were trying to keep Marcus away from Baird. "I was just curious and seeing that it was made by Marcus's dad, I figured that it might help us but I didn't know that it would do that and I'm sorry." Baird finish with a sign. Marcus calmed down a bit and he and the others were baffled on how does Baird know that this machine was made by Marcus's father.

"How do you know that this machine was made by Adam Fenix?" Anya stated as she and the others manage to calm Marcus down. "Ya Baird how'd you know this was made by my father?" Marcus said as he was still piss on what happened to Sam and Carmine. The other gears turned around to face Baird as he cleared his throat and spoke: "The reason why this whatever this things is was made by Adam was because for starters this facility was on the outskirts of the machine that was used to kill the Lambent and the Locust. Second when we entered the facility I found this." Baird said as he pulled out what appeared to be a notepad and handed to Marcus which he took from his hand. On the front of the notepad it read Adam Fenix. He opened it and notice that on the front page was a list of experiments, at the top of the page it read "Failed Experiments." He scan down the list and was astonish on how so much his father tried to do during before and during the Pendelum Wars.

"My god, so many experiments your father has done Marcus." Anya said in a shock as she scrolled down the page. Cole, Dizzy and Jace were curious on what kind of experiments Marcus's dad has been doing for all this time. Once Marcus and Anya finish scanning the page he turn the page and was the same thing has the previous list, only this time the title read "Successful Experiments." There were only a few of his experiments that work. One was the creation of the Light Mass Bomb, Lancer with the built-in chainsaw, turning imulsion into fuel, the Hammer of Dawn and generator to wipe out the Locust ant the Lambent/Imulsion. (side note: I don't know what is the name of the generator so if anyone can tell me i would appreciated) Anya was stunned on how Adam Fenix was able to accomplish. Once they they were done with the page Marcus turned the page and was stunned at what he and Anya saw. On the page was a strange looking device that was similar to the machine that Baird found. In the diagram it was roughly about the same size the the generator Adam used to wipe out the Lambent and the Locust. It had several lights coming out of it and inside the machine it had several small pockets that house similar to substance found in the Hammer of Dawn and the Light Mass Bomb Project. On the bottom of the page has several chemicals: CO2, H2O, Nitrogen Dioxide, sulfer, oxygen, hydrogen, carbon base fuel and even hydrogen fuel cells, etc, etc then came a name that could not be possible and cannot be found on Sera. Dark Matter and what appears to be s really small about of cosmic energy thai is inside the meteorite. Marcus was thinking what in the hell was his father making with these things and Anya was in shock too. Marcus looked up to the title and it said that that made a cold chill down Marcus and Anya's spine knowing that this was impossible and it made them drop there Lancers, it read "Cross Reality Generator." Baird not knowing what he just did or what the machine was send two of his friends (plus Jack) to another reality.

Marcus and Anya were baffled on what they had just seen on the notepad and the generator and witness what they had just seen.

"Um hey guys are you two feelling alright?" Cole said a bit concern because his two friends (plus Jack) were not saying anything or moving, just watching the notepad with wide eyes and knowing that they just dropped their rifles must be serious. Dizzy and Jace were a bit worried because they had not been like this since the death of Dom and they were worried because whatever they are seeing on the notepad must have not been good and fear the worst for their missing two friends. Baird not knowing what he had just done was starting to feel a lump building inside of him because the way Marcus and Anya were looking at the notepad with worrying in their eyes and the way they dropped their Lancers in shock must not be good at all. Curse Baird's curiosity. It was silence for about 10 minutes until Marcus spoke up to Baird in a worry and serious tone. (side note. picture what Marcus is about to say in a tone that Adam Fenix uses during the hidden message in the ending of Gears 2 after the credits)

"Baird don't you know what you've just done?" This made every gear's spine shiver. Cole did not like the sound of that and the way Marcus said it made him worry as hell on where Baird sent Sam, Carmine and Jack especially Carmine because Delta had lost two out of the four Carmine brothers and it seems that Clayton has join his fallen brothers. Jace was a worried because the way Marcus said it made him some what scared. Even Dizzy was afraid because he has seen so many shit during the three wars (Pendelum, Locust, and Lambent) and had fought side by side with Marcus and his friends all the way. Now it seems that even Marcus who was this brave, strong, fearless soldier was know starting to worry up a bit. Baird on the other hand felt his stomach drop and his heart skip a beat up hearing Marcus on what he just said. He was now worried on what happen to Carmine, Sam and Jack, especially Sam. He has sorta of a crush on Sam (play through the campaign and you can tell that he likes Sam.) and know fearing that he may never see her of Carmine or Jack again. Baird decided to break the silence and the tension that was building.

"WHAT MARCUS. WHAT'S IN THE NOTEPAD" Baird said in a yell that caught everyone's attention. Marcus gave him the notepad back and told him that the generator that he just activated was a Cross Reality Generator. This caused everyone's eyes go wide and Baird's stomach drop hard and his heart to stop beating for a second or two. Cole could't believe what he is hearing. Carmine, Sam and Jack are in another reality, how is that even possible? I mean Cole had seen some impossible shit like making god like beams shoot from the sky, beating the relentless and seaming less unstoppable Locust Horde, and the dreadful, infectious Lambent. But I guess anything is possible if this is true. Jace and Dizzy were stunned and shock knowing that their is another reality but they don't know what kind of reality it is and they hope that their friends are alright. Anya was still baffled about this and now she wonders if Prescott or Hoffman has anything to do about this. She knows that Prescott kidnapped Marcus's father to build him Weapons of Mass Destruction for Prescott's own selfish reason. Marcus could still not believe that his father build this device, I mean sure Adam build devastating weapons like the Hammer of Dawn or chainsaw Lancer but a device that can alter reality and travel to other realities. ' Why did my father build a device like this?' Marcus though has this question kept playing over and over again. Anya noticed that Marcus was in deep though about this information and decide to see if he was ok.

"Marcus you alright?" Anya said concerned as Marcus was in deep though and he was not moving or talking. She place her right hand on his shoulder to contort him. Marcus snapped out of his though and looked at Anya with concern in her eyes, He takes a deep breath before answering.

"No Anya i'm not alright, our friends are gone to God knows where and there is too many things still unanswered." Marcus says has in defeated and worried tone that no one not even Anya say saw this before. The last few times Marcus was like this was when he thought that his father died in his house during the Locust invasion, when Dom sacrifice himself to save Marcus, Anya, Sam, Jace, and Dizzy, and when his father died after activating the machine. But Marcus thought it over and that maybe there is a chance to bring Carmine, Sam, and Jack back. He knew that there was a slim chance to bring them back and this was good enough for him to take and he is not going to let them die no matter where they are. He already lost a brother and he made a promise that no one else is going to die. Carmine, Sam, and Jack were part of the Delta family and they, no, WE ALL are more than a military unit, we are a family and family sticks together no matter what. We are brothers, more than brothers, we are a band of brothers and not matter what happens we are still brothers. Brothers to the last fight. Brothers to the Last Hour. Brothers to the Last Enemy. Brothers to the Last Breath. Brothers to the Last Bullet. Brothers to the Last Hope. Brothers to The End. Marcus straighten himself and cleared his throat before speaking in a serious voice.

"Alright everyone listen up" Marcus spoke that caught everyone's attention. "We are going to find a way to bring them back and here is the plan: Jace, Dizzy, I want you two to go back to the hotel and find any evidence that is related to the machine or anything that is related of my father and also look in my father's lab as well." "But Marcus what abo-" Jace was cut off as Marcus interrupted him. "No buts, no excuses Jace alright we don't have time for this kind of shit alright? Our brothers are somewhere in another reality that for all we know could be ten times worse. So no excuses I don't have time for this bullshit are we clear?" He spoke in a temper-buliding-voice and Jace knew better than to piss of someone like Marcus who lost his best friend since they were kids and his father who thought he was dead in one day. Jace decided not to argue with him and nodded at his decision. Marcus nodded Jace back and with that Jace and Dizzy went off to the hotel before they left Marcus told them to contact him if they found anything. Marcus then looked at Cole and Baird who were waiting for him to finish explaining his plan.

"Cole, I want you to guard the machine, since there are no more Locust or Lambent, doesn't mean that the Stranded will try to savage anything they can find." Marcus finishes as Cole replied. "Sure thing Marcus I'll make sure no one gets near the machine, and if they do then they will have to get pass the Cole Train Baby Whoooo." Cole finishes with one of his famous thrashball sayings. Marcus nodded then look at Baird before speaking.

"Baird I want you to inspect the machine and find anything you know about it. Also, search the entire facility, look for secret entrances, rooms or anything you can find that explains how this thing works and if we are able to either create one or repair it." He finishes with a neutral tone which Baird complied, but he was not satisfied knowing that he had to search the entire facility all by himself.

"Ok me and Anya will go to Anvil Gate and have a talk with Hoffman. He might know something about the facility or the machine." He said has he looked at Anya in which she nodded with a smile. This made Marcus smile in which he hardly ever does. "Sure thing Marcus, I'm pretty sure Hoffman might know something that we don't know. Knowing what we seen at the hotel and what your father told us about him and the COG, there is no doubt in my mine that he knows something." Anya replied in a serious tone. Well the plan was now in full swing as Baird got to work, Cole kept watch, Anya and Marcus left but not before speaking to Baird: "If you find anything Baird, make sure you contact me as soon as you find something." Baird complied with that statement and with that Marcus and Anya left the facility and started their journey tours Anvil Gate.

_Meanwhile back at Hollywood Arts_

It was lunchtime and everyone was at their usually table. Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Tori was hiding in the bathroom like what Andre told her so Tori could talk to Cat alone. It was a sunny day, but now the sky got really ugly with a mixture of grey and black clouds over LA and the school. It look like it about to pour down hard any minute now. Cat notice that Tori was not at the table and was nowhere to be found which made her worried because Tori never misses lunch and decided to go look for Tori. But if she left to go find Tori then Robbie would suspect something so she decided to make up an excuse.

"A'll be right you guys" Cat said as she got up. Robbie caught this and asked: "Where are you going Cat?" He said before she left. Cat though of an excuse quickly. "I really got to pee, be right back." With that she left off running inside the school, leaving the others in silence before asking her anything. Andre smirked a little which caught Beck and Jade's attention.

"Why are you smirking Andre?" Jade said suspiciously and curious as why he was smirking. He replied: "Oh nothing just remembering some the funny reactions I saw last night on the computer." He said even though its not true. "What kind of reactions?" Beck said has he put his arm around Jade which she just wanted to shove him back but she knew she couldn't so she had no choice but to endure this until the time has come. Andre replied to his question.

" The video was Two Girls One Finger." He said with a chuckle. Robbie had a disgusted look when he say the video, Rex was laughing his ass off, Beck had no clue what the video was and Jade just smirk when she first saw the video, While their conversation was going on, Cat was trying to find Tori. She check in front of the school, no Tori, in Sikowitz's classroom, no Tori, in music class, no Tori, the janitor's closet and still no Tori. Cat was about to burst into tears because she could not find Tori anywhere, but she was not about to give up yet. She decided to check the bathroom to see if she was there. Tori was waiting in the bathroom during the whole lunch period, she manage to eat a sandwich she bought from her house to calm her grumbling stomach. She was was about to walk out the stall when she heard someone coming in.

"TORI YOU IN HERE?" Tori stiffened when she heard hear name and knew who it was. It was her favorite little red head, Cat Valentine. The way Cat said her name made Tori's stomach flutter and her heart beat faster and her palms sweaty. Cat was about to cry and leave when she heard breathing coming from the last stall. "Tori is that you?" Cat said in a hopeful voice and hoping that it was Tori. Tori cursed herself mentally for breathing loudly and she decided that it was finally time. Tori slowly reach for the door of the stall, unlocked it and step out of the stall. Cat squeak and ran towards Tori and hugged the Latina girl in a strong hug with tears streaming down her face. Tori was surprise at how so much strength Cat had despite her size.

"C-C-Cat can you pl-ea-se let go of me." Tori desperately said has the air inside of her was being drained. Cat heard this and let go of her hug and Tori finally manage to breath.

"Oh I am so sorry Tori for hugging you so tightly." Cat said as she in a sad voice and put her hands over her face in sadness. Tori saw this and put her hands around the small girl and pull her into a hug. Cat returned the gesture by hugging her as well. Tori sniff Cat's hair and it smelled like sweet candy shampoo, and her perfume smelled like sweet candy. Cat on the other hand was enjoying Tori's comfort and Cat's stomach started to flutter and her heart beating faster. Tori let go of Cat to end the awkwardness when she was staring into Cat's brown eyes and all she found were innocents, joy and happiness your those eyes. Tori felt a blush creeping up her face and put her head down to hide her rosy cheeks. Cat also felt her cheeks turning red as her velvet hair and looked down to hide her burning cheeks. She knew that she loves Tori but did not know how to tell her but she felt scared if she would reject her like her parents did. Feeling awkward, Tori decided that it was time to tell Cat how she really felt tours her and Tori was praying to God that she liked her back. She looked back at Cat and stared into those brown eyes, took a deep breath and spoke.

"Cat, there is something that i need to tell you." She said in serious voice and it scared the red velvet girl a bit but she did not show it and waited to see what Tori wanted to say to her.

"Cat listen, ever since I first saw you at Hollywood Arts my stomach started to turn and i knew that I liked you." Cat couldn't believe what she is hearing. Tori Vega actually like Cat Valentine I mean like like her. Cat decided to listen to see what else she wanted to say without hugging Tori and kissing her and trying to control her pacing heart. "I mean i really really like you a lot but I don't know how to expla-" Tori was cut off as Cat jump on top of her knocking her over and onto the ground with Cat on top her, then Cat kissed Tori in the mouth which caught the bottom girl by surprise. Then she started kissing her back and Tori was licking the bottom of Cat's mouth for permission to go inside her mouth. Cat complied with that and let Tori inside, Their tongues were dancings and Cat l tasted like candy. She let out a sort moan which Tori heard and wanted more from Cat, but she knew that lunch was almost over and students would come into the bathroom. Tori broke apart the heated tongue kissing and it made a popping noise as their lips broke apart. Panting and breathing hard both girls were looking at each other. Their eyes were locked into each other and their hands slowly interwind with each other and Tori spoke but could not be able to finish a complete sentence.

Cat just giggled at Tori blushing and stuttering so she just decided to calm Tori down with a kiss which calm Tori down. After the five second kiss, Cat broke off the kiss and looked down at Tori before speaking.

"Tori I've always liked you i mean like like you, when you first came to Hollywood Arts, heck before that when you were at the showcase." Tori's eyes went wide as Cat told her that she like her, like like her, and she couldn't help a smile that was creeping up her face. She felt relived that Cat actually like her and Tori liked her too, but Tori knew that they could not be together and her smile quickly vanish. Cat caught this and was not worried why her friend or her now pre-girlfriend had a sad look on her face. She quickly got off of Tori and helped her up back on her feet.

"Wants wrong Tori, you look sad, is it because I jumped on top of you?" Cat voice was a sad one as she looked down on the floor about to cry and she felt that she did a wrong thing and felt ashamed about this. Tori put her hands on Cat's shoulders, Cat shot up and looked at Tori and she saw were her brown.

"Cat don't cry please, its not your fault and i kinda like it, but something is bothering me and you should know". Cat felt relieve that Tori liked what she did but felt her stomach drop a bit when something was bothering turn. Tori took a deep breath before speaking.

"We cant be together Cat you know that I mean many people won't judge but there are others who won't of same sex relationships and if they find out that we are a couple then who knows what they will think and do." Tori said with sadly as she remembered how they usually taunt, tease, and bully her at her old high school. Cat could recall to that statement has she remember how her parents reacted when they found out that their daughter was a lesbian. She look down and shuddered at the memory. Tori felt worried because Cat looked down for no reason.

"Cat are you alright?" Tori asked in worried. Cat looked up at Tori and could see the sacredness she had in her eyes. "I know what you mean Tori and I know that its really scary and dangerous to be like this but what can we do?" Cat spoke sadly and desperately because she does not want the same thing happen all over again and could be worse this time. Tori knew that this can't gone on but she wants to find a way to keep this pre-existing relationship growing. Doing it in secret was way too risky and talking on the phone was out of the question because then both families, the Vegas and the Valentines, would suspect something; Tori still hasn't told her parents or her sister that she was gay. The only solution would be to send each other love notes, but not during classrooms but through their lockers. She looked down at Cat before answering,

"Well Cat we can't be a couple to the public unless we face extreme prejudice and we both know that we don't want that. Talking on the phone won't help because our parents might pick up the other line and our cover is blown. So my last option would be we secretly send each other love note or messages through our locker then no one won't." Tori finishes hopefully and she hopes that her plan could work. Cat thought about it and Tori did had a good point. We can't go out in public without being harassed, through the phone, Tori did had a good point because her Cat's parents are on the phone and Trina is using in most of the time. So through secretly sending each other love messages is the best way to help keep there love growing. She just wishes for how long their forbidden love would be like this, a secret.

"You do have a point Tori, and sending each other messages is the best way to help keep our love growing." She said in down yet hopeful tone. In which Tori nodded with a smile and Cat was happy with her choice. Cat just needed to say one more thing before this hidden relationship could start.

"How long do we have to keep this hidden relationship hidden Tori?" Cat said sadly. Tori knew that this would be a while but she does not know when they can show the public about their relationship. Tori hesitated, took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know Cat, as long as people relies that same sex couples are ordinary people but I don' t know how long that will take." The Latina girl spoke sadly but honestly. The red velvet girl could feel the sadness in her voice and she spoke the truth. But she knew that now matter what society throws at them true love will never break them. Cat smiled as she tries to comfort the girl.

"I know Tor, but as long as i have you nothing will drift us apart." The candy loving girl spoke honesty. Tori just smiled, but she knew that as long as Cat was right by her side nothing could stop, or so she though. Cat also has another problem, she not only loves Tori but she also loves Jade too. But she does not have time to think about that right now as Tori looked at her pear phone and gasped.

"Cat we only have less then 9 minutes before lunch ends." She spoke as Cat's eyes went wide. They have been here for about 22 minutes and their friends were getting worried that they were not back yet. Tori and Cat turned to face the mirror to fix themselves after their mini make out session. After that they left the bathroom and before they could go outside a bright light shot from the sky which caught Cat scared then followed up with a sound of thunder which made the smaller girl shriek and hugged Tori tightly. Tori loved how Cat got scared and it made her looked so more adorable. But Cat was hugging her too tightly and was making her harder to breath. Cat let go and looked at Tori with scared eyes, she realize that was slightly scared of lighting and thunder but they both got over it quickly as long as they had each other. Then they soon went outside to join the others.

_In a clearing, five miles outside of Los Angeles_

The storm was grow strong and this seem like an unusually storm to ever hit LA. Lighting was everywhere illuminating the dark sky with its long companion making thunderous roars across the clearing. There was a news crew about 3 miles from where the clearing was filming the event. Then a massive lighting struck down in the center of the clearing. But this was no ordinary lighting, it was brighter than any type of lighting before and was unusually big for its size, which made the news crew nervous because they have not seen anything like this before. Whats even more strange is that the lighting lasts for about 7 to 10 seconds long at the same spot making it the first and only lighting strike to maintain stationary for this period of time, then came the massive sound of thunder which was unusually loud and could be heard through out LA. While the crew was watching the event unfold, little did they know was that when the lighting was stationary three figures came down from the lighting. The first figure hit the ground hard on its back with a thud. His name was Clayton Carmine, and he was a large man that had weird looking armor. The armor does not cover his arms and it has a grayish color. Both arms were large and the left arm had a tattoo with what appears to a bullets around his right arm and has another tattoo. This time it had what appears to be a knife coming down and on top of if had a gear. On the sides of the knife had helmets, on the right side had a name "Anthony" and on the other side it read "Benjamin". Near the end of the knife it read R.I.P. Underneath it had a tattoo of a rifle with a chainsaw on it. The body armor was big and bulky, on the right side of the upper chest reads 'Destroy' and on the other side it read 'Locust'. On the center of the chest it had a white crimson symbol with the skull with a happy face. On the lower part it read 'Grub Killer'. His forearms were covered with armor and his hands had fingerless gloves. His belt was around his waist and on the sides had small pockets, his legs were covered in armor and he had heavy combat boots. his right thigh and a small pocket, his face was covered with a helmet that the eyes were blue and there were also blue lights that were coming out of the armor..

Then a second figure landed on top of Carmine, only this time its a female. Her name is Samantha Byrne and she wears almost identical armor has the first one only her armor is less. She has a dark tan skin that covers her visible body parts, her armor is less bulky then Carmines' and the color is like a mixture of a light grayish greenish. (I'm trying to identify her color of armor so if anyone could help, I would appreciated) Her undershirt is a green, teal type of color, the armor doesn't cover her whole arm and her forearms are covers with armor on top and skin type cloves underneath. Her belt has several pockets around her waist and her like a skin tight type for combat, she also wear combat boots but unlike Carmines' her boots are more suitable for female use during combat. Her armor also lights up from her shoulders to her right forearm which they all illuminate a blue glow. She also as a bandaid underneath her right eye.

Then finally the third figure comes coming down hitting next to the other two, 10 ft away. But unlike the other two, this figure was not human, its a machine that turns into a ball when attacked, can do lots of things, can hover, attack with his stun gun, cloak itself, his name is Jack. He turned into a ball before crashing down and leaving a small crater. Everything was quite as only the sound of rain and thunder could be heard, Then after a few minutes of unconscious, Sam started to wake up."Where the bloody hell I'm I?" She she said as she held her head with her hand. She felt her other hand touching something hard and metal and when she became fully conscious, she notice that she landed on top of Carmine. She blushed as she landed on top of him in an awkward position. She looked up and checked her surroundings she notice that something was definitely wrong. All she remembered was inside the abandon COG facility, a machine, Baird next to it, then a bright light and her they were. She got up and looked around to see where they were at, and notice that their Lancers along with their COG bags were about 20 feet away from them to her left and to her right was a small smoking crater. She notice that it was raining hard and she and Carmine have to find shelter before they catch something and she could feel hail coming down, once she reached the crater she was shocked when she found Jack their smoking and curled up into his ball mode. She quickly went down and tried to activate Jack.

"Come on Jack, wake up". She spoke in a British accent as she started to shake Jack in an attempt to wake him. A few seconds later she heard the machine making a few beeping noise which made Sam relived knowing that jack was awake. As he hovered and uncurled himself, he looked at Sam which his small blue eyes in a square shape.

"Jack how'you feelin?" She said as he replied with a few beeping noise. Indicating that he's alright, Sam and Jack got out of the crater and Sam notice that the weather was getting worse by the minute, she quickly speed walk towards Carmine, when she notice that lights are off it means that he is knocked the hell out. She decided to kick him playfully to see if he would wake up. Since he wasn't budging she decided to kick it up, she told Jack to stun him.

"Jack stun him so that we could get moving". She told him in which he made a few beeping noises then went over to Carmine and stunned him. The shock was enough to wake him as he jumped up fully awake, his lights coming on.

"Jeez Louise why the fuck did you shocked me?" Carmine as he was now up and active thanks to the shock Jack gave him. Sam just chuckled with a smile and walked towards Carmine smirking.

"Well I tried to wake you by kicking you but you would't budge so i asked Jack to shock you". She said in her accent. "Oh well you could have tried to shake me or something". He said as he was kinda mad that Sam decided to ask Jack to shock him. Sam just laughed and loved how Carmine gets mad and flips out. She replied to his question.

"Well I could of but as you can see we don't know where we are and we need to get out of this storm". She finishes seriously as Carmine looked around and notices that Sam was right. They were in a clearing with trees surrounding them instead of the COG facility where he was before than a bright light consumed by darkness than being shocked by Jack. He looked up at the sky and could see that it was grey and black with heavy rain coming down and he could feel small pieces of hail coming down. He looked at Sam and he could see that she was shivering, fearing that she could get sick, he put is strong arm around her in order to warm her up. Sam was caught by surprise by his action and she could not help but blush and looked away trying to hide her burring cheeks.

"Thanks Carmine". She said trying to hide her face. "Hey no problem Sam we better get going. There is a hill not to far from here". He said as he pointed his other arm towards the hill. It was about half a mile away. Sam nodded and the both (along with Jack) went to pick up their Lancers and bags. They kept there Lancers at the ready because they don't know where they are and don't know what they will see or find in this new place. Once they pass the the trees and made it to the top of the hill, They were shocked at what they find. Just over the horizon was a city that had several buildings bunched up together, lights could be seen from the buildings, houses, and cars from where they were. 'This whatever this place is must be made my humans because those buildings look like man made buildings', Sam though has she started at the city. Carmine was also in deep thought. 'Oh man, this place does not look like its been attack by the Locust or the Lambent and this place is definitely **NOT **Sera. Where the hell are we'? Carmine thought as he and Sam continue to see the city.

**Well everyone Chapter 1 is finished :D**

**In the next chapter lets see how our COG heroes adapt in this new reality. Review and leave your comments and be nice because this is my first story.**

**See you all later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter. lets get started.**

**As always, I don't own Gears of War or Victorious, they belong to their respective owners. (If only I did)**

**Chapter 2**

Sam and Carmine continue to look at the city. There is no doubt in their minds that they are not in Sera anymore, but before they could solve where ever the hell they are or communicate with the other gears, they need to get out of the storm first. Has they were going down the hill and through the trees Carmine found a cave not to far from where they were.

"Hey, theres' a cave over there Sam" He said pointing to the cave. Sam nodded and the three went inside the cave, which was small but not too small to house the three. Carmine went in first to make sure there are no animals in there (by animals I mean either grubs or glowies), seeing that its clear the three went inside. Sam put her Lancer and bag on one side of the wall and Clayton did the same thing, once they sat down Carmine decided to make a fire.

"I'll be back, going to go get some wood so that we can start a fire". With that he grabbed his Lancer and left to gather firewood. Sam was leaning against the wall of the cave lost in her thoughts. 'Great, we don't know were we are, don't know what we will find, and what if we never go back'. Sam thought sadly at the last part, I mean sure the war is finally over the grubs and the Lambent are gone the queen bitch is dead and all thats left is to rebuild. But being away from her family, her brothers, the people she knew and care about were gone and she does not know where they are and she may never see them again. Sam knew that Baird had something to do with it because before she, Carmine, and Jack vanish she say Baird near the machine and no doubt in her mind that he must have messed with it. 'Oh Baird as soon as we find a way back, I'm gong to beat the living shit out of you, and gag you with tape and glue so I won't hear you complaining after I beat the shit out of you'. She thought with a smirk on her face. But she was not along, she was with Carmine and she knew that with him they had a chance on making it in this new place; Jack was also with them and he would back them up anyway he can. She knew that she liked Carmine but like like him and she knew he liked her back, but she can't think about relationship right now because on their current situation right now. The cave was pitch black and the only light source there are would be the lighting outside, the Lancers, Sam's armor and Jack's eyes and several parts of his body that illuminates a bright blue glow. Sam laid back against the rock wall with Jack next to her as she waited for Carmine to come back with the firewood. She was shivering with every passing second. 'Carmine. y-you be-t-t-er hurry with that f-f-firewood before I fucken freeze to death' She though as she wrapped her body with her arms, trying to keep herself warm till Carmine returns.

_Meanwhile with Carmine_

Carmine was currently chainsawing a tree down and next to him was a small pile of wood. He was out in the storm for half an hour now and he was nearly finish, he was currently thinking on their current situation and did not like it one bit. This place was new to them and seeing the city from the hill made him think that where ever he, Sam and Jack were it was far from home and was not sure what he would encounter. The bad news was he was not sure what he or his small group would find, either Stranded or worse. The good news was that the city itself looked intact with no signs of grubs or Lambent infested stalks; it was like the city if not the world was not conflicted in a human/inhuman war. After he was done sawing the tree he sawed it down it down into small logs and placed them with the others. He put his Lancer on back, picked up the firewood and went his way back to the cave, When he was halfway of the cave he notice movement in the bushes near his left. His instincts kicked in as dropped the firewood rolled near the nearest tree and removed his Lancer from his back. Carmine was too familiar with ambushes, especially with Drones, he got near the bushes aimed his rifle and before he shot, he heard what sounds like sobbing. He cautiously reached over the bush with his left hand and the other holding his Lancer ready, once he pulled back the bushes he was shocked at what he finds, A young girl no older than12 years old with tattered, ripped, soaking clothes. She had brown hair. tan skin with green eyes. Her left leg and right arm had cuts and looks infected. Her eyes were terrified and red and puffy from her crying. She was shaking violently from the cold and Carmine decided to put away rifle away and approach the girl slowly with his hands up in showing her no intent of harming her..

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" He said but the girl just slowly kept walking back until her back was against a tree, crying her eyes out. She was staring into the face of a person she does not know who he is, all she focus right now were his eyes which were illuminating a bright blue color thanks to the helmet. The girl started to feel woozy due to her losing blood, exhaustion, and hunger and fainted on the forest floor. Upon seeing this, Carmine quickly went over to the unconscious girl and pick up her up with one arm, grabbed the firewood with the other arm and basically ran back to the cave.

Sam was beginning to get impatient because Carmine was not back yet and she was beginning to get even colder. She was about to get up and go look for Clayton when he came back, running, carrying the firewood in one arm and on the other arm a little girl. Stunned seeing the little girl Sam quickly got up and helped Carmine with the unconscious girl, she grabbed her gently placed her on the ground checking her pulse and thankfully she was still breathing while Carmine was trying to make a fire. But she noticed that her left leg and right arm were bleeding and went to her bag and pulled out disinfect spray, a cloth, and bandages.

"Carmine what the bloody hell happen"? Sam said out loud as she was treating her wound while Carmine finished making the fire.

"I don't know I was coming back with the wood when half way I heard something coming from the bushes so I went over there draw out may Lancer then I heard sobbing, found her terrified. I told her that I was not going to hurt her then she her back was against the tree, where she fainted and her we are". He finished explaining his encounter. Sam nodded and finished addressing her wounded arm and now was treating her leg which was bleeding out rapidly.

"Jack, I need help". She ask the robot sidekick which he floated toward her and the small girl. Jack manage to stop the bleeding and stitched the wound and Sam bandaged her leg. Once she was fixed up Sam and Carmine put her gently near the fire so that she could get warmed up. Sam put her head on her lap while she slept, and Carmine sat next to Sam and Jack turned into a ball and power down. That sat like this in silence until Carmine broke the silence.

"So Sam, how long do you think the storm would last"? He said trying to start a conversation, Sam decided to answer his question.

"Don't know Carmine, hope not long because this girl needs medical attention", she told him and he nodded. Carmine got up and went to his bag looking for something. Sam was curious at what he was looking for. When he came back he was holding two blankets that has the symbol of the COG. He covered the girl and gave the other one to Sam. Sam did not know what to say but blushed at his actions and grabbed the blanket.

"Thanks Carmine she said as she covered herself with the blanket.

"No problem Sam". He said as he took a seat next to Sam. Sam was worried because now Carmine had nothing to cover himself up and the storm was giving out anytime soon.

"What about you Carmine, what are you going to cover yourself"? She spoke worriedly and Carmine just shrugged.

"Don't worry about me Sam as long as you and the girl are safe, I'll be fine". He spoke seriously and Sam knew he meant it. Carmine scooted behind Sam and she did not know what he was doing until Carmine laid down behind her with his tattooed arm of his brothers facing her.

"Uh you can lay down on my chest and stomach Sam so you don't have to stay sitting up liked that". He said kindly in which Sam laid down on his chest with the girl still on her lap.

"You know Carmine, if you just wanted me to lay down on your chest you could have just asked". She said in a teasing tone and thankfully Carmine had his helmet on because if not than the blush he has would be noticeable.

"Wha- no I was…." He was trying to complete the sentence and Sam starting laughing lightly on the count of his stuttering and the lack of skills to pick up woman.

"Its alright Carmine, you know I'm still kinda cold, do you mind wrapping one of your arms around me so that I won't freeze"? She said in her accent which he complied by wrapping his right arm around her and hugged her lightly. She liked this contort and this side of Carmine. She smiled slightly before falling asleep, and Carmine stayed awake until he fell asleep, never releasing his hug around Sam.

_In the Vega residence_

Tori was in the living room watching the Fox New at 10pm. Her parents are away for the weekend and its just her and Trina. Trina was busy in the shower getting for bed. Tori was watching the news because a few weeks ago there was an incident that occurred near her school and in which a child was abducted. She got scared because it happened about two block away from the school and was also worried about the girl and hoped the police would find her and the kidnapper. When she turned up the volume of her flat screen TV on the segment of the case, her face went pale and wished the situation wasn't grim.

"Tonight we are at the sight of where a 12 year old girl was abducted 3 weeks ago two blocks away from Hollywood Arts high school". A middle age brunette and behind her were friends and family of the missing girl. "Angela was coming home from school when a black van came and snagged her. Witnesses say that the van was a mini van with no license plate on either side thus making authorities difficult tracking down the vehicle". Tori couldn't help but feel bad for the missing girl and her family.

"Whats more heart breaking is that officials have called off the search and now are looking for the body of the missing 12 year old, and the suspects are still at large, here is the portrait of the kidnapper": the kidnapper was a african male in his early thirties with short cut hair, green brown eyes, a scar on his cheek, a mustache, wearing a white muscle shirt, a Dicky's Jacket, brown baggy pants and converse. Tori looked scared at the image of the man. Then Trina came down the stairs drying her hair and took a seat next to her baby sister.

"Hey Tori what are you watching?" She said as she looked a the TV of a portrait of a kidnapper.

"Just the news Trina, about the kidnapping that took place near Hollywood Arts 3 weeks ago remember?" Tori said sadly as her sister recalled the event. She was trying to be in front of the camera but cops dragged her out of the scene, but at least she was on the TV that night which made her happy knowing that many people saw her.

"Here tonight, a special funeral tribute for Angela as you can see many are here friends, family and several students from her school and Hollywood Arts". She finishes as the tribute started, Tori notices that Jade, Beck and Lane were there. The tribute lasted for ten minutes as candles were lit and placed where the event occurred. Once it was over, Tori and Trina payed there respects to the lost family member of their the Angela's family, unaware to anyone that the little girl was safe in the hands of the most bravest, strongest soldiers in their universe.

**Ok everyone chapter 2 is finished. I just want to let you know that I will continue with the story but i need reviews people. Anyways Im currently on another story right now so I wont be able to continue with this one for a while so it there are no reviews than screw it I'll continue it till Im finish with it so till next time everyone. **

**Review and comment thx :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey what goes on people 'U' (its a VERY happy smiley face). Well there were some delays on my other stories and I decided to finish with this one first before starting on my next one. I like to thank Souleatingbeast for the nice comment and encourage me to continue and hope more people reviews this. I decided on making the chapter a bit longer than the last but a bit short then the first. I'll try my best to keep the characters in character like their personality and all of that stuff.**

**P.S: Well I don't own anything related to VICTORIOUS or GEARS OF WAR but this story is MIIINNE MUAWAWAWA.**

**P.S: I got a few emails saying that I put I chapter 2 twice and I take full responsibility for my error. Don't worry I fix the problem and It wont happen again :D**

**Chapter 3**

**It was 6:30am when Tori woke up from her sun that was coming outside made her room illuminate a golden like glow when she woke up. She was still sleepy because she woke up too early and she was grateful that today was Saturday and wanted to just kick back today. Tori was happy because her parents were in Santa Monica and they won't be back until Sunday night. Tori stared at the ceiling of her room and was remembering what happened at school yesterday. Her conversation with Andre in the closet and her little make out session with Cat in the bathroom. She remembers how Andre was ok with Tori liking Cat and he supports her decision and will help anyway he can. Tori remembers how Cat lustfully attacked her in the bathroom and how she tastes like candy and could still taste her sugary lips as Tori slowly licks her lips. She stayed that way laying down on her back remembering about yesterday until it was 7:30 and **decided that it was time to get ready for the day. She got up, did her bed neatly went to her closet which was slightly larger than the average closet. She took her time to choose what outfit to choose for the day. She waited five minutes until her pear phone started to vibrate on her night stand, she picked it up and it was a text message from Cat. Tori smiled at the though of Cat entered her mind, she read the text Cat sent her:

Cat: " Hey Tori want to hangout today with me and Andre"? Tori though for a second before responding.

Tori: " Huh sure Cat where do you two want to hangout today"? Tori texted and after a minute she received a message from Cat

Cat: " We're going to go to the mall, catch a movie, and if you want we can sleepover at your house". Tori was having second thoughts about the last thing that Cat said. She was still worried about the whole same sex relationships and was not sure if she should invite Cat over. She remembered that Andre would be sleeping over so it was not like anything was going to happen right? Tori decided to not leave Cat hanging so she texted back.

Tori: " Huh sure Cat sounds fun, but what about Robbie"? She send the text and was worried because how Robbie squeeze in between her and Cat yesterday. Tori knew that Cat and Robbie relationship is not going good and soon they will break up, well that is what Tori is hoping. Two minutes pass and not answer and the half Latina was starting to get worried because Cat should have replied back by now. Tori was sitting on her bed waiting impatiently until her phone vibrated and got a text message from Cat.

Cat: " Robbie is at his grandmother's apartment for today because she needs help with the internet and other stuff. : D". Tori felt relieved knowing that Robbie won't be with her today and won't be bugging us.

Tori: "Ok thats cool : D. Can you and Andre pick me up in like an hour so that I can get ready"? A few second later.

Cat: " Kay Kay". That was all Cat wrote and Tori looked at the clock about her TV and it read 7:40. Cat and Andre would be here in an hour so Tori went to go get ready. Today was going to be good day for Tori.

_In the Valentine residents_

Cat squeak in excitement because She was going to spend the rest of the day with the girl of her dreams and with one of her best friend. Cat got out of her bed, fix her bed and went to her closet to pick her outfit for today. Cat's closet was quite big and the outside of the closet was bright pink with childlike drawings. Her room was a decent size with bright colors on the walls which are pink, white and velvet red by the way. There were stuff animals everywhere, big to small, fat to skinny, even on her bed had stuff creatures there. But Cat's most precious stuff animal was Pork Stash. This stuff animal was given to her grandmother when Cat was little before the pass away when Cat was 6 years old, it was her birthday present. Cat loved her grandmother and her grandmother loved her back. The little creature was a little pig what had a brown mustache and she would take it everywhere. She would even take it to school and she didn't care what others think of her with her little stuff friend. Cat's ceiling was white with little stars and at night when the lights are off they illuminate a green glow. Her carpet was a light brownish color. She also had a laptop, a flat screen TV, and other cool things. Cat wasn't a big electronics fan but she just loved the pretty colors when they turn on and the shape and size of it. Cat's parents are a rich family and religious family. They love their three children but more to Cat because they love their little princess and their only daughter and don't want nothing to happen to their little girl. When her parents found out that she loved another girl in middle school, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine went berserk on their daughter. They forced her to break things of with the abomination she was dating and send her to a religious camp to help make their daughter pure. During this time Mike and Valerie (Mr. Mrs. Valentine) went to the dyke's house and did not care who was there and told her that if she ever go near her daughter again that she would suffer greatly and possibly kill her. Cat's parents don't care about those who are queers and freaks, all they want is to help clean the world of these soldiers who work for Satan. But her parents knew that Cat was going to be ok and they would gave her another chance now that she was getting the help she needs. Her parents where mostly working on maintaining their corporation " SkyStore" but when it comes to their daughter's will being and her eternal soul they would have their two sons , Anthony and Benjamin, run the company until Mike and Valerie dealt with their daughter.

Cat was looking through her closet for five minutes before taking out a light red blouse, and a jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Cat went to her drawer and took out a pair of white panties and a black lacy bra. She left her room to go to the bathroom for a quick shower, once she reached the bathroom she passed her brothers's rooms and could hear them snoring quite loudly. Cat giggled when she heard her brothers snoring and went to the bathroom, once she reached the bathroom she closed the door behind her locking it then put her clothes near the sink and began to get undress. Once she was naked Cat went inside the tub, close the curtains then turning on the handle to warm and letting the warm water run all over her body. Cat squeaked when the first drops of the warm water hit her body and began washing her hair. She use a shampoo of her favorite kind, cherry, she applied it onto her hand, rub her hands together until it was foamy before putting it in her hair. Cat scrubbed her hair for a minute before putting her head back into the pouring water. Once she was done with that she grabbed the bar soap and sponge then rub them together until the sponge was foamy then started to clean her body. While she was doing this Cat remembered about yesterday in the bathroom with Tori and how she kissed and tasted her lips. Her lips were soft and tasty, and also how Tori looked so helpless when Cat was on top of her and was kissing her back. Cat was rubbing her breasts when she was thinking about what happened yesterday with Tori, then she started messaging her left breast while the other hand was slowly making its way towards her sensitive area. Cat started to rub her clit slowly letting out a low moan and thanks to the loud running water no one heard moaning the sensation made her whole body tremble as she rubbed her clit. She was about to put her finger in her when she heard knocking on the door which made Cat stop what she was doing and quickly moved her hands on what their were doing.

" Cathrine , honey are you alright you've been in the shower for half and hour, you ok"? It was Cat's mother who was always protective about her daughter and everyday she teaches her about how same sex relationships are the work of the Devil and wants Cat to be one of the pure ones and Cat realize that she indeed was in the shower for 30 minutes lost in what she was doing, she couldn't help what she was doing and can't get Tori out of her head.

" Huh, yeah mom I'll be out in a minute". Cat finished washing her body quickly, turning off the water grabbing her towel which was a light pink wrapping it around her body and made her way tours the door making sure that she didn't slip on floor. Cat reached the door open it and there stood her mother with a suspicious look on her face. Her hair was long and brown, her cheek bones were not as perfect as Tori's but were well shape, her eyes were green and the rest of her face was pretty and her white skin was flawless. Even though she was in her thirties her body was sexy, she has curvy hips, her breast where between a B size and a C size, and the rest of her body was WOW. She was wearing a white blouse that had a small low cut that showed some of her cleavage and she was also wearing a mid size business skirt that reached mid things. Her shoes were expensive. This is where Cat got her looks except for her eyes, she got that from her father.

" Uh hi mom, whats up". Cat said as the dripping water of her red velvet was dripping onto the floor and her body. She was waiting for her mom response quickly because Cat felt a draft and it was making her cold and shiver slightly. Valerie had a neutral face looking at her daughter from head to toe before responding.

" Cathrin hurry and get dress because me and your father need to talk to you". She said in a slight hurrying tone, Cat then responded in a cherry tone. " Kay Kay mom I'll hurry then". She said in a happy voice and her mother smiled, nodded then went back down stairs. Cat closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall with her head down.

' I hope daddy is in a happy mood'. She thought as she remembered what happened the last time. Cat pushed herself off the door and got dress quickly, brushed her teeth, comb her hair and left the bathroom and went downstairs to the family table where her parents were. The table was family size for four people, her father was wearing a business suit, had short brown hair. brown eyes like Cats' has tan skin and was well fit. He was getting ready to leave with his wife on a business trip but before they could leave they needed to talk to her daughter first. He was at one end of the table with his wife on his right side, Cat sat at the opposite side of the table and was facing her father. Mike was staring at her daughter and the both of them were looking at each other in the eye and Cat was somewhat scared when he looked at her straight in the eye. He cleared his throat before speaking.

" Cathrin , honey, we are going on a business trip for a week to New York because the company needs me and your mother to negotiate so that our company could expand internationally and your brothers are going to be in charge until we get back." He finished so that Cat could process what he just said. She liked her brothers because they would protect her but they would be over protective and would invade her space to make sure nothing is wrong. Every time Cat brings home a guy friend over and try to hook up (after her parents send her to the religious camp) her brothers would always make sure that he was would not try anything with Cat. Cat's last boyfriend Danny was a nice guy and her brothers approved of this and her parents as well. That is until Benjamin had a bad feeling about Danny, so one day Benjamin followed Danny to the movies and Ben saw that Danny was with another girl and he was kissing her. Ben took out his phone and took pictures as evidence to prove later to Cat. This made Benjamin angry so instead of contacting his brother he decided to take matters into his own hands. He waited outside of the theater until the cheater showed up. 10 minutes after the movies started Danny came out and went to the bathroom, Benjamin followed him inside. Once Ben went inside he saw him in the stalls doing his business, once he was done Ben shoved him back and punched him directly in the face breaking his nose. Danny fell down back onto the stall his hands in his face.

" What the fuck dude?" Danny yelled at him as tried to stop the bleeding. Ben then grab him by the collar of his shirt and they were face to face.

" That is for cheating on my sister you asshole and if you ever come near her again your nose is not the only thing that is going to be broken you hear me." Danny nodded and with that Benjamin let go of his collar and left the bathroom leaving a bloody Danny behind. Once Ben got home he told Cat, Anthony and his parents about what happened and what Danny was doing and showed them the pictures he took. Anthony was piss as hell and wanted to beat the crap out of him, the parents were angry and were tricked into believing that Danny was nice guy and a gentlemen to them and their daughter, Cat could't believe what happened and started to cry. Her mother contort her and held her and that everything was going to be ok and told her that she and her father are going to pick out the perfect boyfriend for her. Cat did not like the idea of letting her parents choose the person she should have a relationship with but she could not talk back to her parents and once a decision was made my them there is no reasoning with them.

" Cat anything that you would like to say before we do to the living room and worship the Lord before we leave?" Cat was snapped back into reality about her father was done speaking. Cat cleared her throat before speaking.

" There is dad, you know a boy name Robbie right? My boyfriend (quote on quote). Her father nodded before talking. " Oh yes Robbie, the nice boy with glasses, afro and has a puppet that he always has with him. Why whats wrong?. He said with a slight seriousness tone when he ask the question. Her mother was also listening to make sure that what happen with the last boyfriend does not happen with this one. Cat nodded and spoke in a slight worried tone.

" yeah there is dad, yesterday when I was telling my friends what happened to Benjamin when the tree fell on top of him which made me sad. Them Tori came to comfort me but them Robbie came in between us and practically shoved Tori to the side and put his hand of my back to comfort me. I mean I like Robbie but I think he his becoming obsess with me and this was not the first time, its also happened last week during Sikowitz's class and every time I talked to anyone and hangout with them he comes and kinda forces me to stay with him. I'm starting to get scared. Cat finished with fear on what Robbie would do next.

Her father was not pleased on letting Tori get close to his daughter especially comforting her and was glad that Robbie did what he did. But Mike did not like what Robbie was doing to his daughter, I mean sure that its natural for a man to protect his woman but when it came to his daughter he had to take the necessary steps to prevent anything happening to her.

" Don't worry honey I will have a chat will Mr. Shaperio when we come back and don't worry I will inform your brothers about him as well. " He finished and made Cat relax a bit but is still unsure.

" Kay Kay dad." She said with a smile in her once again happy mood as she got up and hugged her father and he returned the hug and smiled at her daughter. Valerie was smiling at the father-daughter scene. Once the embrace is over they went to a special room in the house. It was a miniature chapel (picture it like the one in EuroTrip) and since they could not be able go to church this will have to do. The three of them sat there and prayed for 10 minutes with her father and mother chanting. Cat did not like to be here because she would have to learn to hate homosexuals and she does not want her parents to learn that she is a lesbian.

" Lord who is in heaven right now please give us the strength to overpower those who are the abominations and clense the world of those who are the Devil's soldiers and…..". Cat couldn't take all of this nonsense anymore and just want to tell them that she is gay and date who ever she wants. But she knows that she can't do that and if her parents found out that she is one of them then who knows what they will do to her. " and may the lord bliss us. Amen." Cat was relieved that this was over and just want to get out of this house. Her parents went tot their room to gathering there things for the business trip and this was the perfect time for Cat to talk to them.

" Um mom, dad, I'm going to hangout with Tori and Andre today". Cat finished hoping for their parents for approval. Normally she would just leave and hangout with her friends but now since things are starting to get busy for Mike and Valerie due to their corporation they need to have a close eye on their daughter.

" Ok Cathrin just make sure that you don't stay near that Vega girl ok?" Her mother said in a commanding voice. Cat nodded and before she left she needs to tell them about the sleepover.

"Um there is still one more thing. I'm going to sleepover at Tori's house". When Cat said that a timer went off in her parents's heads and immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at their daughter with vicious eyes.

" Cathrin, you are NOT sleeping over at that girl's house." Her mother said in a strict motherly tone. " But mom its not going to be just me and her, Andre is going to sleepover with us too." Cat said scared, and she was hoping to convince them to let her go. But sadly, her hopes were chopped down.

" NO Cathrin and thats final. You will JUST hangout with them just don't get near that dyke and come home when your done is that clear? And I'll tell your brothers that you don't' go to her house and that your are back here at eleven o'clock." Her father said raising his voice and Cat just hates the work "dyke" and had no choice but to follow their orders. Cat nodded with her head down about to cry. Her mother saw this and put her hand on Cat's shoulder. She looked up and was meet with those green eyes.

" Cathrin we are just doing this because we love you and we are just doing this for your own good and we just want you to be happy. We just don't want you to become one of those 'things' or the 'infected' that have no soul honey." She said in a sweet voice but Cat knew that behind that sweet voice was a monster that is waiting to be let out if she provokes her more.

" Ok mom." That was all she said as her mother gave her a hug in return.

" Cathrin before you leave make sure you take your medicine before you leave ok." Cat doesn't like to the word 'medicine' because it makes her think that she as a disease or something which sadly is true. She has different mood swings and she is happy but quickly changes to either angry, sad, or irritated and Cat sometimes gets lost in her own little world and just say random stuff and start a conversation that makes people thinks that she is crazy. The doctors diagnose her with Bipolar but they are not 100% certain that she has that. The medicine is to help maintain her from talking to herself. Cat nodded and left the room, she them went to her room, grabbed the medicine bottle from her shelve opened it a poured two pills that are red and brown. Cat doesn't like to call them medicine but more like special pieces of candy that is only for her and her only. She pop them into her mouth and swallowed them dry. Cat doesn't like to swallow them without water but she felt that she was late in which she was and Andre probably at Tori's and she better get a move on. Once she swallowed them and before she left she grabbed pork stach and went downstairs, grabbed her keys, her bag, put pork stach in her bag, grabbed her pear phone and went out the door before her parents told her anything else. Cat when to her car which was mini cooper and she just loves her car so much. She climbed in turned on her car and Cat was off to Tori's house.

When Cat got there it was 8:35 and parked her car in Tori's drive way. Cat got out and went to Tori's front door, she pushed the door bell and waited. She was jumpy and waiting for the half latina to open it. Cat got her wish when the door opened and there she was. Tori was wearing a purple shirt with not sleeves, a grey jacket, wearing a pair of blue jeans and Zinny boots. Cat squealed and hugged Tori in which Tori returned the favor. Cat's hair smelled like cherries and Tori's hair smelled like apples, they both stayed like that a few seconds before Cat broke the embrace.

"So Tori you ready?" Cat said in a cheery voice. "Yeah Cat I'm just waiting for Andre who is in the bathroom." As if on cue Andre went came downstairs wearing a black shirt with drawings, a jacked, blue jeans and convers.

"Hey whats up little red." Andre said with a smile on his face.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" She said with her usually outburst which made Tori smiled and loved the red velvet girl's sayings.

"Um remember Cat your little and have red hair." "Oh right sorry." Cat apologize and Andre shook his head smiling. Tori decided that it was time to leave and enjoy themselves.

"Hey guys ready?" They both nodded and with that the three friends and two ( girlfriends hopefully) friends left and the three got into Cat's car and drove off to enjoy the day.

**Well there it is you guys and I know that this is a short chapter (in my opinion). Don't worry your pretty little heads, in the next chapter it will be Sam and Carmine and don't worry I still haven't forgotten about Jade and she will be in it soon. And all of you already know about Cat's family but this is just half of it and I will explain how Cat's parents own SkyStore and how they got rich. **

**Until next time plz review and comment. :D**


End file.
